the black parade
by kisshufan4ever
Summary: two people who fate through together yet destiny stands in there way...
1. Chapter 1

Well finally managed to get this type so any how here I go. (I started this before they came back in the anime)

A funeral. One that caused many tears that day. The whole of fairy tail attended that funeral witch would confuse many a person who didn't no the full story. But you don't want to here about this yet so with out further ado the end of a ... life.

It was an ordinary day for fairy tail. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was breaking them up and their blond hair companion was slumped over the bar. Nothing interesting had happened in weeks. After there battle with oracion seis none of the other dark guilds had been active witch made them slightly nervous of what they were planning.

"Hay Lucy wake up" Natsu shouts

"Huh what?" Lucy stutters waking up from her dream.

"Where going out want to come?" Natsu asks.

"Sure I guess" Lucy gets up and follows her companions out the guild.

They never. Made it as far as the door when three batted figures stumbled in. Standing there was three of the people they thought they would never see again. Oracion seis Midnight, Cobra and Angel. Quickly recovering they slipped into battle positions there attacks at the tips of their tongues .

however Seeing the three made no effort to move they slightly slackened there stances.

"What are you doing her?" Lucy asks looking at the three who where leaning heavily on each other.

They never got the reply as they where pushed out of the way as Brain made his entrance.

"Hello Fairy tail" he announced walking into the place as if he owned it.

"Ice make lance" Gray says hurling the ice at Brain who just managed to dodge in time.

"Hey I'm just here to collect the traitors" he says attempting to drag the three out the guild.

"Your not going any where" Natsu shouts sending an attack hurtling at Brain.

The rest of the guild watched team Natsu fighting Brain.

"I thought you got arrested" Erza states.

"Well we escaped didn't we" Brain says while dragging what was left of his guild out the door with the only one able to fight struggling to get out o Brain's grasp. Brain grew tired of her struggles and proceed to knock her unconscious.

Not wanting to let Brain disappear from there sights or a minute team Natsu was following silently behind.

It had been a couple of hours before Brain came to a halt at a large building presumably there guild. Wasting no time Fairy tail surrounded him.

Tossing the three unconscious mages aside he began battle with the four. Unfortunately for Brain he was out numbered and his powers still hadn't quite recovered from the last battle with them. With fairy tail having won the battle surprisingly quickly there attention was then drawn to a soft groaning notice coming from the celestial spirit mage

Sitting up dizzily Angel looked over at team Natsu who where standing next to the more than likely dead Brain. Glancing at her to unconscious companions she rose unsteadily to her feet.

"why where you in fairy tail anyway" Erza asks

The battered mage sighed and with nothing left to lose she began to tell her story...

She woke up the first thing that crossed her mind was they had lost. Everything they had been training for since they had escaped the tower had been wasted they where supposedly stronger then anyone else so how had they lost?

It was only then that she glanced up to discover the pieces of nirvana scattered across the forest (some of which where still smouldering). That was also when it register that she couldn't feel the others presence, the link had been severed meaning that she was all alone for the first time in years and she didn't like it.

Walking though the rubble like a zombie was when she discovered him. Cobras body lying lifelessly on the ground partly covered by bricks and other debris, slightly panicked she franticly dug through the rubble till she had him totally uncovered. She then took a closer look she discovered the long cut going over his right eye and his other was glazed over but he was awake and staring.

"so we lost then?" angel nodded not knowing what else to say she dragged him to his feat. Letting out a grunt of pain every now and again they proceeded to stumble through what was left of nirvana concentrating fully on keeping each other upright they never noticed the body until it was to late resulting im them both sprawling on the floor.

*present*

Cobra at that point decided to add his input now he was fully conscious .

*flashback*

cobra doing everything he could not to scream in pain as he hit the ground wished cubelious was with him she would of easily carried them of this death trap.

Rolling over he glanced at what had sent them flying and was shock to find that it was Midnight. The white part of his hair now stained red as blood pooled around his body.

The two of them crawled painfully towards him. Angel check for a pulse, finding a vary weak one they sighed knowing how there journey had just gotten even harder. The two then provided to grab aside each and haul him along with them as they made there way painfully off nirvana.

That's when they spotted the rune knights hauling racers body and hoteye into there carts and driving of they caught part of the conversation involving there body's not being located and they would need someone to collect them.

Shocked that they hadn't been looked for yet they took of further into the forest at a slightly quicker pace that was when they felt midnight stirring. Glancing down they stared at dull red eyes, well mostly Angels as she had know him the longest but that's not the point.

Sighing Midnight used what power he had left to cast an illusion to keep them hidden from the guards. That done they continued through the forest in search of some place to hide for the night. A couple of hours later they eventually found a small cave that they could use for the night.

Using a small puddle at the back o the cave they proceeded to clean and bandage their wounds with scraps of clothes that couldn't be saved. This was the one time wearing leather came in handy for the deeper wounds. Who knows I using them was a good idea or not they just needed to stop the bleeding especially as black dots where beginning to dance in front of his eyes well eye, he wasn't the only one trying desperately to stay awake for once Midnight didn't want to sleep as he was slowly slipping into unconscious well at least that was what cobra guessed he was trying to before he eventually slumped against the wall blood trickling from his mouth. Just after that his world went black as well.

The first thing he woke up to was pain and a lot of it. It felt like his whole body was on fire, gasping slightly he then remembered where he was, so he had made it though the night then. Slowly he took in his surroundings.

Angel was at the back of the cave drinking small amounts of what water they had left, then he realised that the pain had lessoned now he was actually awake mentally shrugging it of he crawled over to her.

"so your awake then?" she asked moving over so he could get at the water.

"and Mid?"

"not good" she glanced over to a part of the small cave he had over looked before. There was Midnight curled up in a ball shaking slightly.

"he's been like that all night" was the only response he got to Midnights presence.

"you haven't slept?" shaking her head she proceeded to walk over to Mid to try and wake him up which properly wasn't the smarts idea in the world but hay it wasn't like they had much left to loose any way.

Stumbling to his feat he walked over as well

"Angel where going to have to move the council will be looking for us by now" he says pulling the girl to her feat.

"what about ..." She didn't need to finish that question as he attempt to wake the mage; getting know where fast the ended up dragging him out the cage broken ribs forgotten at least he attempted to ignore the fire spreading yet again across his body.

2 days later

"Angel I don't think he's going to make it's been days" Cobra sighs as they yet again attempt to wake Midnight with no success. "he lost to much blood"

"so did you" was Angels response. Looking back down red eyes stared at them resulting in a slight gasp from Angel.

"welcome back to the land of the living" was the thing he could manage to say.

1 week later

"where are we going any way?" was the question on all of there minds as they got further away from Nirvana. That was when they found Brain for the first time. The attack had been completely unexpected well not really but who it was directed at was.

The only thing that had saved midnight was his reflector which diverted the attack. They barely had enough time to react before Brain or zero they couldn't be quite sure hurled more attacks there way. This time the attack hit its mark sending them flying.

They where doomed or so he thought.

"Spiral pain!" was the cry that rang out though the forest bringing Brain to his knees.

"Run" he didn't need to be told twice he gabbed Angel and ran fast enough to make racer proud. Sure he hated the fact that he was so weak that he couldn't fight but even at full power he wasn't sure if he could of won that fight.

He collapsed against a tree panting. They waited and waited against better judgement until finally Midnight returned. That's when they noticed something was seriously wrong.

He was deathly pale, his lips void of there usual purple where rapidly turning blue before the eyes. Blood was trickling slowly out of his new wounds even though they where peaty deep.

"how the hell are you still alive?" he says him and angel just managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

Midnight needed blood and fast. The next few hours where a blur involving breaking in and out of a hospital and hiding in the woods of fiore before he even realised that his wounds had proper bandages and all three of them had actually survived the night.

"where are we?"

"Fiore" that was all he needed to realise angels plan.

"and that's how we ended up here." cobra concluded.

Fairy tail had no idea on what to do with the ex villains they couldn't leave them to die even after what they had done they where still human and in need of desperate medical attention.

They didn't entirely like the solution as they trudged back to the guild the three in tow, how could they trust them after everything they had put his nakama through he didn't think anyone would forgive them; but they needed help and that was the thing about airy tail they couldn't leave anyone to suffer.

It now seemed to be a common occurrence rehabilitating ex criminals plus they did try to save jellal know matter how grudgingly. So that was how they all ended up at the guild with master talking to angel and Cobra.

Cobra and Angel then had to tell the master exactly how they ended up in Oracion seis in the first place, so they explained; all about the tower how Brain offered them a chance to escape and they took it and how Brain made a plan to make there need for revenge a reality. He also made them explain again how they had ended up in fairy tail in the first place, he had made up his mind they would be staying in fairy tail for a while and that while turned into months ...

Well I apologise for any faults I tried to prooth read but after months iv given up so any way here it is.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, people im back id like to thank:**_

_**Chloeandderek**_

_**TheBlackSeaReaper**_

_**FairyTailWolf6**_

_**For their support, it means a lot.**_

* * *

The ex members of Oracion seis had joined fairy tail, there new guilds stamps showing proudly. Thought the other guild members still didn't trust them but that was to Passive Voice (consider revising) it's not every day your enemy suddenly decides to change sides with out much of an explanation. However, the guild was slowly getting use to their presence after a few months of being there, the master would never tell why he had let them in and they weren't giving an explanation any time soon so they all decided just to keep an eye on them so they didn't try to destroy them or something else evil. Natsu some what enjoyed having yet another person to fight with and he frequently challenged Cobra to fights which he never backed down from, and fought until someone decided to stop them usually Angel who had weirdly become very protective of Cobra and Midnight much to Cobras annoyance. Midnight didn't really seem to mind not that he ever spoke or did anything most of the time it was as he wasn't even there.

In the months they where there they had to change their appearances just incase the council started to look for them which in a way wasn't really necessary as Midnight could just cast an illusion on them to keep them hidden but hay in the rare chance they where separated from him it was better to be safe then sorry. Long Sentence (consider revising) Midnight had also changed very little, his outfit now consisted all of black with black lipstick included though his hair was shorter now as he didn't have the white part.

The three hadn't really wanted to goon missions but they needed money, otherwise they where sleeping on the guild floor; they slowly started taking some of the jobs and after a while, they moved in to an apartment right next to Lucy's weirdly enough. It didn't bother them that much unless Natsu was visiting her then it got a little annoying well more then a little but Cobra got his revenge on him when they got to the guild usually involving a lot of ice courtesy of Gray who was more then happy to join in the fight between the two dragon slayers. Though Cobra couldn't use it much without Cuberos but he didn't like to talk about her so no one ever brought the subject of where she had gone up. However, the new purple haired waitress kept giving him weird looks as if trying to remember something.

What know one in this bizarre arrangement could not of predict the horrors of what was to come and how much they actually needed each others help in the coming months and it all started a few months after everyone had gotten use to there presence in the guild …  
When Lucy walked into the guild, she could tell something was wrong. However, she couldn't tell what that is until she glanced over at the table where her three ex enemies sat to find it vacant. Thinking nothing of it at first, she proceeded to walk over to Gray and Natsu.

"They on a job?" she asks pointing at the vacant table.

"No they just haven't come into day," Mira says over hearing the question.

5 seconds after the reply, the people in question appeared well to of them. All eyes turned to the panting figures very much, like when they first appeared in the guild.

"Zero" was the simple phrase muttered that had captured everyone's attention.

"Where's Midnight?" Lucy asked noticing the lack of their third member.

"We don't know" was the response.

Lucy didn't know why but she was silently panicking for the boy. She put it down to the fact they where now her nakama and she cared for them, yeah that was it. Snapping out of her thoughts she began to listen to the story the two where telling. She only caught the last bit of how Zero had separated them and when they finally managed to get back to where Zero was him and Midnight where gone. The severity of the situation worsened as Zero chose that moment to gloat about how he was going to destroy everyone in fairy tail starting with the three traitors. The only clue they got to their whereabouts was a slightly muffled voice shouting something about a tower before the lacrima went black and a deathly silence filled the guild.

Only to be broken by Angel "you don't think he means the guild do you?" Cobra nodded, and so team Natsu teamed up with the ex Oracion seis in a bid to find there missing team member, but what went through Angels and Cobras head was would there be enough of him to save when the got there…

* * *

_**So this chapters a lot shorter then the last one but hey next chapter will be hopefully be longer as the mid and Lucy romance starts next chapter and I actually have next chapter planed out. Oh and if the grammars weird word went mad when I tried to change things back.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again well here is an update and hopefully it will be much longer then last weeks.**

* * *

The first place they decided to check was their ex guild, which unfortunately for Natsu meant quite a long train journey and then they had to find a carriage, but when they did eventually make it to the guild building and smash through the doors the place was deserted. That was when the team decided to split up. Lucy, Cobra and Angel went down to the basement while the other three took the top floors between them. The basements well more like dungeon was dimly lit by a few torches that where lined a long the walls. The whole place was freezing and had a damp musty smell to it. Someone had been down here recently as the layer of dust that had accumulated down there had been disturbed by footprints leading to a cell at the very back of the dungeon.

It looked like someone had left the room in a hurry, but that didn't matter what did however was that there was a huge pool of dry blood on the floor.

"Angel you don't think he meant that tower do you?" Cobra asked as they walked back out of the dungeon.

"It was destroyed wasn't it?" was Angels reply.

"But it had a basement you don't think that could have survived do you?" Angel fell silent.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy asks.

"The tower of heaven" Cobra sighs.

"No way could any of it of survived Etherion," Lucy adds.

As they reach the front door of the guild, they meet back up with the rest of team Natsu.

"It's worth checking out though," Angel says; and that was how the team ended up travelling miles to where the tower once stood.

It taken a bit of persuasion to get the rest of the group to think it was a good idea but they managed after no other leads had turned up in the week he had been missing.

~With Zero~

He had so very nearly broken him. It was really to easy, well that was to be expected he may be the strongest power wise but he was the weakest when it came to sanity. Zero was a tiny bit upset about destroying him he probably could of used his powers for something but that would have involved a lot of hard work. Without Brain giving him plans he wasn't the most patient of people and he had to lay low for a bit as the counsel was still after him so he couldn't go and destroy anything like he had planned it took a lot of effort just to manage to escape getting captured with his new toy. Who insisted on making a lot of noise; he had got rid of that habit rather quick. A couple of sure to be scars insured that.

It was really funny to see the supposed most powerful undefeatable mage cowering on the floor also how if you hurt him enough how he would lose complete control of his powers involving a lot of scenes from the past torturing him even more. No wonder Brain liked him he was so much fun. Though he had stopped screaming which took some of the fun out of it but hay destroying someone was the same screams or no screams but the most he got now was a few whimpers. He'd have to think of some new punishments for the boy, he had given away there location after all. Though it seemed the fairy's hadn't figured it out yet, which was good for him, though he need to finish the boy of soon. He could kill him now but where was the fun in that he needed him to beg for it; plead for him to take his pathetic life away and he was nearly there the cracks in his sanity where growing bigger by the day .It showed in the illusions that he projected.

They where growing more life like, Brain should of thought about torturing the boy himself they might not of lost to the light guilds then even he who knew they where fake was having a hard time telling if they where real or not the give away was the boys reaction to them. His pitiful whimpers to whatever his brain decided to conjure up gave away the fact they weren't really there away; think how terrified the light team would have been even Titania would have had a hard time deciphering what was real or not. Maybe he should reform Oracion seis Midnight would certainly be useful.

*fairy tail*

They where making good progress to the tower. By their calculations they only had just under a day let before they arrived at there destination Natsu couldn't wait to get of the train.

Cobra and Angel where all ready giving up on the fact that Midnight may come out of this with his sanity intact, but Lucy thought differently. She had confidence that he would be alright he was the strongest after all. Right?

They had nearly reached there destination they hoped they weren't to late.

*Midnight*

It always came down to this. He'd do something bad and then he was punished he deserved it right? He was a bad man and did bad things so he dissevered everything that happened to him, he must of been really bad this time he hadn't been locked up in so long he was nearly free, but freedom wasn't for bad people like him. Why would he ever think he would escape this place, hope was or fools and he must be one of them.

The pain was so bad worse then when he was actually a slave here but he wouldn't scream even if he could. This was a time when he hated his magic. Why must he be forever torture was he really that bad? Of course he was he joined a dark guild didn't he, but was he forced to join to escape one torture for the next?

Know he was evil a monster isn't that what everyone all ways told him? Why he ended up in the tower in the first place?

They gave him up practically flung him at the worshipers to make them take him a way so they wouldn't have to constantly watch their worst fears come to life.

His so-called parents never cared did they. He couldn't remember but they surely must of thrown him out to. Why would anyone like him? Brain did, Brains dead. So why should he care anyway he properly only wanted him or his power anyway but he was the only one to actually help him control it, that was so he could use it to his advantage. Stupid stupid stupid no one ever really wanted him did they only wanted a monster someone to blame all their problems on.

The magic he hated it hated it. Everyone all ways wanted it well they can have, he doesn't wanted any more, but then no-one will like him then, they don't like you now but at least he would be wanted for something Cobra and Angel only wanted him around to keep them hidden he didn't want to be used any more. He wanted to be free. He wanted to sleep. He knew what he must do.

*Zero*

He had done it. The boy was completely and utterly shattered. The plan had worked it was such a simple plan but so very affective. All he did was suggest things to the boy and he had listened to every word of it. I only other people where this easy to destroy think of the size of the army he could have if that was the case; but it wasn't and he had to work hard to destroy normal people. Zero was broke out of his thoughts by a soft whisper.

"What was that boy?" Zero asks getting closer to the cell.

"Kill me" was the reply.

That was when fairy tail decided to make an entrance and all hell broke loose.

* * *

**Well how was that? Did write Midnight all right he is kinda crazy at the moment so I hope its ok anyway thanks to**

**Oracionseisangel and Fairytailotaku7 for your reviews and everyone who have reviewed and faved**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this chapter didn't really turned out as planned but I kinda ran out o f ideas half way through it but I'll make up for it next chapter or at least I'll try.**

* * *

It was what they where somewhat expecting but 10 times worse they where to late. Lucy honestly did not know if there was much let of the mage left to save. Lucy had never seen someone look so broken so resigned to their fate. She snapped out of her thoughts when the fist barrage of attacks where shouted and magic of all colours where flung across the room at the mage towering over her defeated nakama.

Zero chuckled as he dodged the attacks.

"Not real not real" seemed to be Midnights new catchphrase as he backed away from the group of mages.

Zero continued with his plan to end Midnight's life completely ignoring the other mages only occasionally avoiding the odd attacks hurled his way. The fairy's made their move seeing there attacks where having no affect on the man they decided a different approach. Distract him enough to get Midnight out of there. However, Midnight seemed quite content with Zero ending his life. Making know effort to avoid Zeros attacks with his magic just barely able to diverge the attacks.

*Midnight*

If possible, he hated his magic even more at that moment. Why wouldn't it let him end his life? Though he should have known, it would not allow him to rest in peace why did it like to torture him so much. Know he couldn't be thinking about why and more about how to get his magic to let him die. Had Zero found a way? Was his last thought as his world turned black.

~Lucy pov~

It was over for now Zero had left after Midnight's own magic decided to have a go at destroying him. So yet again, their plan shifted now their focus was to save Midnight from himself.

"Midnight snap out of it" was Cobra's yell at the man.

It was as they where going back in time, scenes o Midnight's past flashed before their eyes. The only thing anyone could decipher from the fast flowing illusions was the amount of pain accompanying them. If possible, with every new scene the man got paler and paler. They where losing him and they where at a loss of what to do. That was when there was a gap in the illusions so small she doubted anyone else saw it. She knew what she had to do, leaping through the small gap not listening to the cries of protest from her guild mates she had done she had reached him.

"Midnight stop please" she shook the mage in the hopes that the jolt o pain that it brought would snap him seeing no reaction from the mage she sobbed tears falling freely down her face.

She looked up. Watery blue met crimson and the chaos died down and eventually stopped all together. Lucy did not know if that was good thing or but she did not care. She flung her arms around not caring about the blood staining her clothes or the stares of the others she clung to him.

"Lets get out of here" was someone's statement releasing the mage she stood up hauling him to his feat, in the process however, it did not take long before his legs betrayed him. If it had not been for that, second that Cobra had decided to ended up next to him the both of them would have probably been sprawled out across the floor right about now.

The next few hours where a blur but relatively easy however Midnight did constantly fade in and out of consciousness letting his illusions go wild. It seemed like whatever had happened had broken the control he had over his magic causing quite a few problems or the mages. But they had some how managed to get back to the guild in one piece and no towns where destroyed which was always a good thing when it came. To fairy tail.

The guild went deathly silent and Erza took this moment to bark orders at anyone who caught her attention. This was the moment the master decided to appear to see what all the fuss was about and saw the group o returned mages.

The makeshift hospital was filled with people trying to save the unconscious black haired mage eventually with Porlyusica help (it had taken a lot of her morning to eventually help the mage) they managed to get the mage in a stable condition. This also meant that his magic was somewhat under control so they did not have to dodge random attacks here and there.

Lucy was worried, even though she was assured that the mage would live; she still didn't know what he was going to be like when he woke up. For all they knew he could try to escape and cause some serious damage to himself and others.

Kinana did not know why but whenever she looked at Cobra, she got a bad since o da ja view that she could not explain. Sure she had come shortly after him so has known him for a while now but still it felt like she had seen him some where else before which was impossible seeing as she had been a snake. Therefore, she could not have ever talked to him or anything; Cobra also kept looking at her with a very confused expression on his face like he was also trying to place where he knew her from. She had not had a chance to speak to the red haired mage yet but she had heard his voice but had not. He was in constant shouting matches with other guild members all the time. It was very hard not to hear his voice.

* * *

**Thank you everyone for the reviews and favs and alerts I never expect anyone to read this so im very happy to get this much attention so thank you all.**


End file.
